Inuyasha and the Door of Time
by DJLegacy
Summary: 16-year-old Daniel Martin was just just your average teen till one day he notice a paranormal happening in a run down house. Once he opened the door his life will never be the same.
1. Stepping Through the Door

Inuyasha and The Door of Time

By: DJ Legacy

"Woah hey man watch where you're walkin!" I said as I maneuvered on my skateboard.

"Crazy skateboarding punk!" I continued skating I arrived at New York City High school. I am gunning it down the halls at top speed.

"C'mon, C'mon I'm gonna make it!" I slid on my side and my feet crosses into the classroom and the bell rings.

"Safe!" says Mike as he does the umpire motion. My name Daniel Martin I am a 16-year-old blonde kid only couple of days left till summer vacation.

"Hey Dan you going to the party this Friday?" asked Mike.

"Is the current pope German?" I replied. We did a fist pound. I was skateboarding home and I passed by a run downed house the house glowed which makes me stop and rub my eyes.

"What the?" I get off my board another glow appears in the house windows. "That is weird." I walk towards the house. I am at the porch and I reach for the door nob I open the door. I walked in and I walked by a mirror that was slightly cracked. and I accidentally knocked over a Victorian vase I notice a door right in the middle of the hall way not against the wall but standing up right in the middle of the hall way standing up with no wall behind it. "Here goes nothing." I took a long sigh and open the door and step through it. I lost balance and fell and hit a dirt ground.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" I opened my eyes and saw the sky was blue and fields of grass were on both sides. "Where am-" suddenly a sword is near my face.

"Who are you where are you from?!" said a warrior looking guy he spoke in Japanese. Thank god I speak fluent Japanese thanks to all those foreign language classes.

"Um uh my name is Daniel Martin." I said in Japanese.

"Daniel Martin?" repeated the warrior. "You look European."

"American actually."

"What is American?" My eyebrow lifted up.

"What year is this?"

"1456." answered the man.

"Where am I?"

"Japan." I suddenly felt dizzy fell over and I black out. I come to I was in a traditional styled Japanese house.

"God I wish it was just a dream." I close my eyes and open them. An old man with a long beard along with 2 samurai warriors walked through the door.

"Mr. Daniel Martin boy of the future." said the man. "I am Huroshi Tanaka. You are a guest in my home."

"Um thanks." I replied.

"You speak very fluent Japanese for a European." said Huroshi. I look down and I am wearing a brown yukata.

"Where are my clothes?"

"My daughter Mitsuki took them to the laundry room."

"Can you tell the people to wash them with warm water only?"

"Warm water only." he said to the guard and the guard walked out of the room. "It says on your card with your picture on it that you're from the year 2000. How did you get here?"

"I have no idea I walked through a door and I just ended up here." Huroshi and the guards look at each other confused. Couple minutes later I am walking around the house which seems more like a castle and I open a sliding door and a black haired girl with beautiful blue eyes that are a little darker blue then mine was behind it. Probably the same age as me. Her kimono was yellow like my hair with white flower peddles. "Wow..."

"Hi my name is Mitsuki Tanaka."

"Hi my name is Daniel Martin." I said in Japanese. "Dayam you're fine." I said quietly in English "So you think you can show me around you're village?"

"Ok I am fine with that." said Mitsuki. We walked out of the house.

"Mitsuki before you leave I want you to be escorted by my guards." said Huroshi. Mitsuki sighed. "I know its an inconvenience but ninjas from the Genji clan have been spotted several times in the village."

"Not very good ninjas." I said to myself.

"Fine I'll let them come along." said Mitsuki. We're walking around the village and just about every shop there are couple people whispering and glancing at me.

"Apparently you'r village doesn't get very many foreigners." I whispered to Mitsuki.

"You're the first." she replied. I am at a shop checking out some katanas.

"Very fine steel." I take a swipe and it went smoothly down. "Perfectly well balance." I balance the sword on my finger on its side. "I also love the black material and silver handle with the silver dragon head at the bottom."

"You got very good eye for swords my friend." said the shop keeper. "Would you like to purchase this fine weaponry?"

"I would but I don't have any money." Mitsuki layed down some coins.

"I'll pay for it." the shop keeper grab the money. The shop keeper hands me it's sheath with the word 'Power' written in Japanese in gold characters.

"By the way the katana also comes with a matching tanto." he hands me a tanto with a black handle and black sheath.

"I feel like a freeloader." I said.

"Its ok my family is pretty wealthy." we continue walking and suddenly I felt a heavy weight on my back I look up and one of the guards had 3 shurikens in his back. Mitsuki shreaks and there was another guard that was dead on the ground. I push off the dead guard off my back and suddenly 2 men dressed in all black appeared. One of the men grabbed Mitsuki and took off.

"Mitsuki!" I yelled. The other ninja tried to swipe at me with his ninjato but based on instinct I avoided it and took my brand new katana out of the sheath and swung at the ninja and successfully sliced him in half by the waist like a warm knife through butter.

"Crap I need to get to Huroshi." I bolted to the palace and burst through the door.

"Huroshi! Mitsuki has been kidnap!" couple minutes later Huroshi is talking with some samurai warriors probably about how to get Mitsuki back. I am sitting against the wall with my head between my legs and my arms crossed over.

"We need more warriors to go rescue Mitsuki." said Huroshi.

"But master Huroshi ninjas of the Genji clan are more skilled in the art of combat then us." said one of the samurai. "It is to risky." I stand up and open the door and walked in.

"Are these the brave samurais I heard about? Because when it comes to ninjas you turn into big cowards. I'll go after Mitsuki."

"But there are demons out there you wouldn't surive without a skilled samurai by your side." said one of the samurais.

"Demons?" I asked. I read about the demons in Japanese mythology but I never really believe in them. "Ok if you think you're so skilled then you're coming with me."

"What makes you think you're skilled gaijin?" said the other samurai. That actually struck a thought in my mind the only martial arts I truly studied is karate and I am a yellow belt at best.

"Probably with some intence training I can get good enough to take on a least five ninjas." I said. Couple of hours later I am in a dojo training with skilled martial artist. Practicing hard pushing my body's natural limits. They threw some small logs at me and I punched through most of them but the last one hit me in the face. I did some samurai training with some of the top warriors. Couple of days of top notch training I was ready to go. We left the village. We're walking through a forest we been walking for a serveral hours. I suddenly felt a pressence. I pull my sword out of the sheath and a silver haired person with dog ears jumps out of the bushes and strikes at me with claws.

"Holy crap!" I blocked the attack.

"Sit boy!" said someone in a girl voice and something on the demon's neck glowed and he slammed down.

"God damn she hadn't said that in awhile I forgot she could do that." said the silver hairdo demon. 3 people and some fox looking creature stepped out of the bushes.

"I'm sorry he thought you might be enemies." said a black haired girl wearing a modern school uniform.

"I am not an enemy. You from the future?" I asked.

"Yes I am. My name is Kagome Higurashi and you would be."

"Daniel Martin and I am from the future I am from New York city in the U.S."

"You're American? How did you get to feudal Japan?"

There was this weird door inside this house I walk through it and I ended up here." the silver haired demon stands up.

"Ok enough talkin." he cracks his neck.

"Excuse me you are?" I asked.

"InuYasha. I defeated demons a lot stronger then you small fry." I lashed at him. The two warriors that were with me were holding me back.

"No Mr. Martin he will tare you into shreds!" said the first warrior.

"InuYasha nearly defeated Sesshomaru! Gah!" said the other warrior they tackle me to the ground.

"Ok I do not know who Sesshomaru is." I push them off. I stand up and brushed off my yukata. I suddenly felt a pinch on my neck and I slapped whatever bit my neck I took my hand off it and saw a flea with a bald head it looked human.

"I really hate it when you humans do that." he popped back up. He looks at my katana. "Where did you get that sword?!" he bounced up and down excitedly.

"Whats the big deal?" asked InuYasha.

"InuYasha that is one of the few swords other then Sesshomaru's blade that can defeat your Tasaiga." said the flea. InuYasha grabs my sword and he let go and he grabs his wrist.

"Ow it burns!" shouted InuYasha my sword glowed and went back into my hand.

"It has chosen its master who so happens to be a human." said the flea.

"I do sence some strong energy within the sword which seems to be sharing it with Daniel." said the monk.

"So what I will be just as strong as the sword itself?" I asked.

"That is correct." said the flea. I sence a creature from the woods.

"Is something wrong Daniel?" asked Kagome. A cat-like demon girl tackles me and I wrestle it off of me and it lands on all four legs. I get in a battle stance.

"You scratched my face bitch!" I said. I had a claw mark near my eye.

"It was a pretty face. But I want that sword!" said the cat demon. She leaps at me.

"Over my cold dead body!" I slice her in half she glowed with light and desintergated. I was panting. Kagome looked at me and so did the others.

"How did you do that?" asked InuYasha.

"Um pure instinct?" I replied.

"You didn't do a thing the sword took over you and destroyed the demon with it's special ability." said the flea.

"Impressive." said the other girl.

"I need to find Mitsuki Tanaka will you guys help me?" I asked the group.

"Who is Mitsuki Tanaka?" asked Kagome.

"Huroshi Tanaka's daughter shes a princess." I replied. "First girl I met when I came here. She is very cute." I closed my eyes.

"Sound like someone has a crush on Mitsuki." said the monk. The second girl smacks him across the face.

"You shouldn't talk Miroku you're the perverted one." Miroku has a red palm print on his face.

"Do you have to do that whenever I talk about girls Sango?" asked Miroku. The fox demon is laughing histarically at Miroku. "Shut up Shippo." Miroku pokes him with the staff he was carrying. Couple hours later we are walking through a destroyed village.

"What happen here?" I asked.

"Genji ninja clan happened here." said the flea. My eyes were in flames.

"Thats the same clan that took Mitsuki!" I said. InuYasha's ears go up.

"Naraku." said InuYasha. A evil laughter fills the air.

"InuYasha so glad to see you again and I notice you got 3 new friends with you. A figure appears he sees me. "You must be Daniel Martin the futrue boy Mitsuki told me about." I clench my fist. "Naraku if you lay so much as a finger on Mitsuki I'll send you'r sorry ass to hell!" I pointed at him when I said that. "Pitiful human. I already been to hell." he notice my katana around my waist. "It, it can't be! The dragon katana?! How did a mortal human like you get the aquire the dragon katana?!" He summons a large demon and send it towards me I prepared for a punch and a bright light formed around my fist and when the demon came toward me I did a massive punch and the light formed around the demon and the demon disappeared. Even I was in disbelief 

"How did I do that?" I asked. I look at my fist. InuYasha's and everyone elses face lookd astonish.

"The mighty power is not just a legend." said the flea. "Daniel you are the most powerful human of all time.

"No way I am just a teenage boy." I said. "This is just too much." Naraku chuckled.

"Is the little human afraid of the power he has been blessed with?" asked Naraku.

"I'll show you power." I pull out my dragon katana. I charge at Naraku I jump up and sliced down but he disappeared.

"You're not ready yet mortal but I will keep your sweetheart safe." he chuckles and the voice fades.

I stab the ground and shake my fist.

"Why does Naraku have to do this? He doesn't even know Daniel personally it doesn't make sence." said Kagome.

"I'm not sure if this will clear this up. But once Daniel touched the sword and the sword chose him as its master it sent a signal to all demons it is now the most searched item since Kagome's jewl of the Four Souls." said the flea.

"That would explain why I thought he was an enemy." said InuYaasha.

"For a flea you sure got a lot of info." I replied.

"Boy when you're as old as me you would have a lot of info."

"I notice you didn't run this time when danger was around." said InuYasha.

"I knew this boy would knock that demon back to next week."

"Ok thats enough from you." I flicked the flea off my shoulder. Will I get Mitsuki back? Only time will tell...


	2. Daniel's Discovery

"Daniel whats wrong?" asked Kagome. I didn't realize that I was crying.

"Besides the fact that I am on the other side of the world and in a different time zone? Plus the first girl I actually like has been kidnap by a demon and I found out I might be the most powerful human of all time? Other then that I'm just peachy." I replied.

"It may be bad but we'll find away to make it better."

"I bet by now my parents have most of the F.B.I looking for me." I said as I draw the dirt with my tanto.

"How did you get the sword anyway?" asked Kagome.

"I got it from a shopkeeper Mitsuki paid for it. Thats why I am guarding it with my life."

"Well if we get to where Naraku is we will let you fight Naraku."

"Thanks Kagome." I said. Kagome gives me a hug. Couple minutes everyone is sleeping including me. I am in a pitch black room and I see Mitsuki I walk towards her but I suddenly hear an evil laugh and a chain appears around her right arm then another chain appears around her left arm she tries to reach for me but she gets pulled back.

"Daniel!" she shouted.

"Mitsuki!" an arrow comes out from nowhere and gets me in the right arm. "Nooo!" I wake up really fast and I am panting.

"You ok Daniel?" asked Sagome.

"I'm alright just a nightmare." I suddenly hear a screatch that sounded like a gigantic bird. "What the?" I stand up quickly and InuYasha who is up in a tree jumps down.

"Daniel you heard it too?" asked InuYasha. I nodded. A weird bird comes out of the clouds.

"God damn that thing is huge!" I shouted. Everyone wakes up. The bird swooshed down and grabbed one of the warriors Huroshi sent with me.

"Mr. Martin help me!" he screamed. The bird bites his head off and drops him.

"Holy crap!" I shouted. The bird turns around and comes toward me. I got my tanto ready. It picks me up I stab it in the eye. It drops me when it was high in the sky a light surrounds me and I transport back down to the ground.

"How did I do that?"

"Daniel the bird is coming back!" shouted Sagome. She has her hand on her huge boomerang and throws it at the bird. It cuts the bird in half and the boomerang comes back to her and she catches it. The bird regenerates. The bird comes toward me again.

_Its after the sword._ The same light surrounds me and I teleport to the right and the bird misses me. InuYasha gets his Tasaiga ready and the bird flies towards InuYasha and InuYasha slices the bird's head off. It crashes into trees.

"Nice shot InuYasha." I said. I walk toward the bird the bird regenerates again

"How is that possible?" the bird gets up and flies up.

"InuYasha the bird has a jewel shard in it's left wing!" said Kagome. The bird does a u-turn.

"C'mon, C'mon." I see a gleam of light in the bird's left wing. "I see it!" I pull out my dragon katana and slice the bird's left wing off and as soon as the wing lands I rush to the wing and pry the jewel shard out. "I got it!" the bird finally dies. Kagome and rest of the gang rushes over I hand Kagome the jewel shard.

"That was great Daniel!" said Shippo.

"Thanks Shippo." I replied.

"Well I guess we can't pin instinct on this one." said InuYasha.

"That was all skill except from when I teleport that was instinct." I said.

"You're just all suprizes aren't you Daniel?" asked Miroku. I chuckled. We continue walking.

"What are my power's limits?" I asked myself. I spot a Genji ninja up on a tree branch. I teleport to where the ninja was.

"Hi." I punch the ninja in the face and he falls down to the ground. I teleport back down and pick up the ninja by the neck.

"Listen here I am on the other side of the world I'm in a different time zone and I am completely pissed off so give me this info or I will slit you're god damn throat! Where is Naraku and where is he hiding Mitsuki?!" I punch him across the face.

"Stupid gaijin if I tell you Naraku will kill me." said the ninja. I put my tanto to his throat.

"Well this gaijin is gonna make you're death ten times worse then what Naraku is gonna give you!" I pressed my tanto closer to his throat.

"He'll do it too." said InuYasha.

"Last chance." I said.

"No!" he replied. I pushed it closer.

"Is that you're final answer?! Huh ha?!" I fake him out by jerking my wrist a little.

"Ok ok! I tell you where he is! Just don't cut my throat!" I pull my tanto away a little.

"Naraku is in a castle 4 villages away from here!"

"Thanks." I punch him across the face again and knock him out cold.

"Lets go." we continue walking.

"Daniel it seems like you can change into a completely different person under certain circumstances." said Kagome.

"I was never able of scaring the crap out of anyone before. It felt kinda good." I replied. I did feel strange things since I gotten the katana. I also notice my muscles were a little bit bigger since the workout at Huroshi's palace and I didn't even lift a weight. Its like I am getting stronger with each kill. We walk through another village couple of the villagers have noticed my sword.

"The dragon katana!" said an old man. "It's the chosen one!"

"Wha? I can't be the chosen one."

"But you are!" he walks towards me. "The chosen one is European?!" he said.

_I hate being called European._

"Please follow me I must take you to the wise one of the village." We follow the man to a house.

"Wise one I have found the chosen one! The one with the dragon katana!" a old man pops his head out of the door.

"Eh? The chosen one?" he walks towards me he looks at my katana. "It is the chosen one! Oh what a happy time!" I tilt my head a little.

"Why am I the chosen one? Why me? I am not supposed to be here. I could be at my home just relaxing but I am in feudal Japan culturally and time zone misplaced." I kick the ground.

"Listen here as soon as you picked up the sword you have became the chosen one! Got it?!" he pokes me in the chest with his cane.

"Ok, ok I get it just settle down." I replied. I push his cane off my chest.

"You youngsters always think small." He gestures me to fallow him we enter is house there is a large scroll. "You see every hundred no two hundred years there is one indivdual dispite time and race will rise up and will recive the all mighty dragon katana and defeat an evil force. Daniel it is your turn."

"How did you know my name?" I asked.

"It is in the prophecy." replied the man.

"Say what?" I walk to the scroll and look at it. "He is right." We walk out.

"I still can't believe it."

"Daniel you should be hyped that you're now powerfull." said Kagome.

"Daniel I have one warning! If you use the sword too much the power will take over and turn you into a completely different person even evil." said the old man.

"Heh thats kinda funny I am supposed to defeat an evil force and I could become an evil force myself." I replied.

"Its not funny!" he hits me on the head with his cane. I put my hand on the top of my head.

"Ow damn!" I said in English. We gather up on supplies which we got for free because they know about the prophecy. We walk out of the village.

"So Daniel could become evil?" asked Shippo.

"Sounds like it." said Miroku.

"I'll try my best not to become evil." Couple hours later we are just resting then suddenly I hear someone walking towards our camp ground I stand up. I see someone that looks like InuYasha but he had some purple paint thing maybe a tribal tattoo on his face and he had a green I don't know like turqouise skin colored little guy with a staff and there is a little girl beside him.

"Who is that?"

"Sesshomaru..." said InuYasha.

"Sesshomaru...oh that guy. Who is Sesshomaru again?" I asked.

"InuYasha's brother." said Sagome. I look at InuYasha and back at Sesshomaru and at InuYasha again then back at Sesshomaru.

"I can definitally see the resemblance." I said. Sesshomaru looks at me.

"InuYasha I see you picked up a new friend. What is his name?"

"Da-" starts InuYasha.

"Daniel Martin." I finished. He looks at my katana. His eyes widen.

'The prophecy..." said Sesshomaru said quietly. The little creature looks at my dragon katana.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I can't believe it! We are standing in front of the strongest human in the world! He might even be stronger then you!"

"Impossible no human is stronger then me." replied Sesshomaru. He walks towards me. I put my hand on the handle of the blade he stops and chuckles.

"Young man you really think you can take on a demon like me?" I quickly pull my katana out of my sheath and put it underneath his chin.

"If all that stuff I heard about the katana is true, yes." I replied. He lowers his eye lids.

"Daniel what are you doing? He is strong and has a lot of experince on his side even with the katana you won't be able to defeat him." said Miroku. Sesshomaru moves my blade to the side while I was lookin at Miroku. He takes out his sword and slashes at me but I moved out of the way in time. I suddenly notice a ink mark on my right shoulder.

"Since when did I have that?"

"Thats the mark of the dragon it grows after each kill you make." replied Sesshomaru.

"It looks like you have had seen some bloodshed." I suddenly blackout. Several hours later I wake up in a shed with bandages on my right shoulder, left arm, left rib cage and another on my head.

"What happend?" I sit up and I feel a sharp pain. "Argh damn that smarts!" I grab my shouder. Kagome opens the door.

"Hey just checking up on you." said Kagome.

"Kagome what happened?"

"You transformed into a some kind of person who is nothing like you. You fought against Sesshomaru and he beated you sensless. I couldn't stand watching you getting beat up like that."

"He definitally did a number on me." I said. She grabs her arm a little and cringes.

"Kagome did I hurt you in anyway?" I asked. She shook her head and walked out of the room.

"I should have never entered that house." I stand up and grabbed my dragon katana that was leaning against the wall and I grab my tanto too. I stroll around the area a little. InuYasha hops down from a tree.

"Hey how you feeling?" asked InuYasha.

"Like I just had a boulder thrown at me." I replied. I feel another sharp pain in my left rib cage which makes me cringe. "Ah."

"You should probably lie down." said InuYasha. "You should have seen yourself I never seen a human fight my brother for that long and not die."

"Did I hurt Kagome while I was not myself?" I asked.

"Uh yeah but don't worry you just grazed her arm. I sighed.

"This dragon katana been nothin but trouble." I look at my arms and my tattoo and my muscles has grown a little. "My parents will be pissed if they see this tattoo. If I ever see them again."

"Don't have that attitude we'll find away to send you home like we did with Kagome."

"I hope so InuYasha as soon as I rescue Mitsuki I will go home." I sure hope so every second I am becoming less and less like myself only a matter of time before I become a completely different person.


	3. Final Battle Daniel vs Naraku

"I think this is the place." I said as I gaze up at a large building with four towers on each side. My blond hair and brown yukata blows in the wind. My hand is gripped tightly on my katana's handle.

"Naraku you have messed with the wrong man."

"Daniel you ready for this? Naraku will not go easy on you knowing that you have the dragon katana." said the flea on my shoulder.

"Gah where did you come from?!" I said.

"I was hanging on to your yukata the whole time after you flicked me off your shoulder." said the flea. "I wonder what they are teaching you youngsters in the future because I doubt they teaching you to respect your elders." I flicked him off my shoulder again and he landed on Kirara which is Sango's pet.

"Daniel I want you to rest till tomorrow your wounds haven't healed completely and I don't want you to reopen them." said Kagome.

"If you say so Kagome. I want to be at my peak physical condition if I want to stand a chance against Naraku." I replied. I rolled out my sleeping matt I got from Kagome and I climb in. I put my hands behind my head.

"Don't worry Mitsuki I'm coming for you." I close my eyes and drift to sleep. I have met some weird friends in the past month I even made a couple of enemies. It has been a inner changing experince for me I use to be a slacker, a boy who doesn't take life seriously and a total punk. But over time I have been fighting for my life and another life, I gained power and I have more courage.

I wake up feeling stronger then ever. I stand up and took off my bandages and notice not a single sign of a scar. I am fully completely healed.

"How can I have no scars?" I asked myself. "Must have been the power of the katana." I stretch my limbs to make sure I am loose. I did some shadow boxing. Everyone else wakes up.

"Daniel you have no scars?" asks Kagome.

"I know incredible right? I haven't been this strong ever." I said. We head towards the castle I hear something whistleing in the wind I pull out my katana and I slice an arrow in half.

"Genji archors!" I shout. I rolled out of the way and another arrow hits the other warrior that Huroshi sent with me. I teleport using the power of the katana to the guard tower. I slash at both of the guards and they fall out of the window. I teleport to the next guard tower and I slash at the other two and they fall out of the window and I teleport back down.

"Lets get going!" We hurried to the entrance and a Genji ninja appeared at the door I quickly jump to the side put one foot on the wall jumped again and kicked him across the face and stabbed him in the back with my tanto while in mid-air. He fell over and died. Two Genji archors appeared from the shadows and fired two arrows and I catch both and throw them at the ninjas and they get hit. One Genji ninja appeared from the wall and attacked InuYasha but he quickly sliced him in half from the waist with his Tasaiga. We entered a room. A tall creature that looks like a wolf standing on two legs with body armor and a sword appeared in the room.

"Heh heh prepare to meet your doom." said the demon.

"I'll take care of him." said Sango. I nodded and we ran past the wolf demon. Sango puts her hand on her huge boomerang and throws it at the wolf demon. We continue running up some stairs. We enter another room with a person with a mask is standing there.

"I am Duplicate I can copy anyone I please." He turns into InuYasha then Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and Me.

"I got this." said Shippo. Duplicate changes into Shippo. They start wrestling each other. We continue running up. I go into another room and I see Mitsuki tied up in a chair.

"Mitsuki!" I shout. She muffles somthing. Then she goes through a wall and a ghost creature appears.

"He he he." said the ghost creature. "I am the spirit that haunts your dreams!"

"Miroku you handle this guy and we'll get Mitsuki." said InuYasha.

"Got it!" said Miroku. We open the door to the next room.

"Eat black hole!" he pulls the cloth that was on his hand off. But bees appear behind the ghost.

"Naraku bees!" he puts the cloth back on. I burst through the door. Mitsuki is in a cage in the room. Naraku appears out of thin air.

"Heh heh heh. Daniel I am so glad your able to come." said Naraku.

"Naraku..." I walk towards him.

"Daniel!" said InuYasha. Kagome puts her hand on his shoulder.

"InuYasha let him handle this, this is personal." said Kagome. I raise my katana and point it at Naraku.

"Prepare to defend yourself Naraku." I teleport to Naraku and I sliced at him but he moved out of the way. I stab at him but he blocks it then he smacks me across the face and I go flying into a wall. My eyes glow bright red. I stand up up and a aura of powerful energy appears around me.

"Wrong move bitch." I slide my hand across the side of the blade and Naraku's face reflects off the steel. I quickly disappear and I reappear behind him and I punched him right in the face. He crashes right into the wall.

"What the?" said Naraku. He floats towards me and pulls out a sword and slashes at me but I block it.

"You're mortal but I'm immortal." He slashes at me and cuts my arm.

"Ah!" I grab my arm. I kick him across the face. We go at it for 2 hours.

"Daniel's fighting style is amazing!" said Kagome. "I never seen anyone give Naraku such a workout!" Me and Naraku clash and slash. He throws some demons at me but I sliced through them. I kicked Naraku in the chin and he goes flying up through the roof I teleport after him while Naraku is in mid-air I dropped kicked him down and he slammed hard against the roof surface. Kagome and InuYasha help Mitsuki get free.

"C'mon we gotta get out of here." said InuYasha.

"I can't leave Daniel." said Mitsuki. "He's the only guy that has risked his whole life for me and I barley know him." Naraku uppercuts me in the chin which makes me go flying up. He does some kinda of energy blast on me while I was in mid air and it goes through my chest just above my heart.

"M-m-my ch-ch-chest." I fall down and I miss the roof.

"Daniel!" shouted Mitsuki. While I was falling my wound glowed bright yellow then it faded. My eyes open up.

"Heh foolish mortal." said Naraku. I appear behind him.

"You miss me?" I sliced him in half from the waist. His eyes widen.

"Yeah! Way to go Daniel!" said InuYasha. He regenerates. He punches me in the face and does a barage of punches and I keep getting hit by a bunch of them but I mangage to block a few. He then does one big punch across my face and I roll on the roof for a long distance I almost fall off the edge but I grab on with one hand. I raise one leg on the roof and I pull myself up.

"Why won't you give up?!" shouts Naraku.

"Because I love Mitsuki and I don't want you to harm her or her family ever again. If there is one breath left in me, if there is still one more heart beat left I will never back down!" I quickly teleport towards Naraku and I give him a barage of punches, kicks and sword stabs. I did one big punch which had light around my fist and he goes crashing through the roof and crashes against the wall. He tries to get up but he falls back down. His boddy fades away. My eye color goes back from red to blue. I faint and I fall down the hole I made in the roof. I hit the ground. Mitsuki runs over to me.

"Daniel!" she lifts me up. "You didn't have to do that for me."

"I wanted too." I replied. She leans towards me and our lips meet and we make out.

"Ok this is too emotional for me." said InuYasha.

"Does kissing creep you out InuYasha?" asks Kagome.

"No it doesn't!"

"Your face is red." said Kagome.

"No its not!" couple ours later we are heading back to Mitsuki's castle she is clinging on to my arm.

"You feel so strong Daniel." said Mitsuki. She feels my muscles. I put my arm around her and hold her close.

"Daniel and Mitsuki make a great couple." said Kagome. Mitsuki kisses me on the cheek. I blush. We arrive at the castle and Huroshi and the rest of the people at the castle were waiting out front cheering and waving. Mitsuki smiles and runs to her father and hugs him.

"Mitsuki I missed you so much." said Huroshi.

"Me too I wouldn't be here if it wern't for Daniel."

"Of course tonight we celebrate in honer of Daniel's bravery and heroism!" everyone cheers. That night there was a big party. Kagome goes up to Miroku who is dancing with Sango.

"Hey Miroku wheres Daniel?" asked Kagome.

"I think hes with Mitsuki." said Miroku. Me and Mistuki are sitting next to each other.

"So I was thinking maybe I can come back to the future with you." said Mitsuki.

"I'd like that." I replied. She kisses me on the lips. Kagome waves to me.

"I'll be right back Mitsuki." I walk over to Kagome. Some other girls come by and bow to me I bow back and I go over to Kagome.

"What is it Kagome?"

"We found away to send you back to the future." said Kagome.

"Yes! Can Mitsuki come back with me?" I asked. Kagome nods her head yes.

"Thats great!" I run back to Mitsuki. "Mitsuki! Kagome found away for us to go back to the future!" Huroshi pats me on the back.

"Daniel my boy! I haven't been this happy in years!"

"Huroshi is it ok with you if me and Mitsuki and me go back to the future with each other?"

"Yes I believe that you were made for my daughter Mitsuki I can feel it. Daniel I give you permission to take my daughter with you back to the future." replied Huroshi. I walk over to Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki lets go." I hold out my hand. She grabs my hand and stands up. Her purple kimono gleamed in the moonlight. We walk to a hut where an old man with a robe is standing there.

"You must be Daniel I have a way to send you back and your girl." he said. He hands me a bowl.

"Am I supposed to drink this?" I asked.

"Yes first you then the girl. Resite the place and year you want to go." I take a sip and it makes me cringe. Mitsuki then takes a sip and it makes her cringe too.

"New York city year 2000." We say at the same time. A light appears around us and we arrive at New York city.

"It worked!" I said. We hugged each other. We walked to my house and I knock on the door. My mom opens the door.

"Daniel! Oh my god your back! What are you wearing and whats that sword on your belt?" asked mom.

"Oh its a long story." I replied.

"And whos this pretty thing?"

"This is Mitsuki she can't speak english."

"Konichiwa." Mitsuki says then bows. My mom bows back. We walk inside the house. Everything worked out great I got back to the future with my girl, I got a new sword to hang up on the wall and I got a new look on life.


End file.
